


The Rise of Hydra

by JRBatman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Garrett Lives, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRBatman/pseuds/JRBatman
Summary: Skye is placed in a safe house days before the fall of SHIELD. She kidnapped and brainwashed by Whitehall yet she still manages to fall in love with Ward. (On Hiatus)





	1. Prelude

_Previously on Marvels Agent of SHIELD_  
  
_"Skye we are placing you in a SHIELD safe house for your own safety." Coulson said with a sigh. "What is wrong with me just staying here on the Bus AC." Skye stated seeming annoyed. "Because Skye it is the standard SHIELD operating procedure for when either an agent's cover has been blown or there's a hit placed on them." Coulson replied._  
  
_Skye begins to say something before Coulson interrupts her train of thought. "The point is Skye you will only need to lay low for a few days until we handle this we'll be back before you even know it." Coulson states with a sad smile. As Coulson leaves the room he hears Skye sarcastically utter "What else could be safer than the Bus."_

8 hours later:  
  
As they pulled up to the safe house Coulson spoke: "Skye you know we're only doing this to protect you, there is nothing to worry about we'll come back as soon as we apprehend the person who wants to kill you."

"I know that AC it just feels like there is more I could be doing." Skye replied.

 “I understand how you feel Skye, but think of this as a mini vacation and after this is all over I may let you drive Lola” Coulson said with a smile

Skye responded with a smirk “ok I’ll see you soon” 

2 days later:

’Man you think that a safe house would have better food than just cereal seeing as though agents are also moving in and out.’ Skye thought.

as she walked over to the living she saw the news anchors giving a recap of what has occurred and then she sees it SHIELD helicarriers firing upon each other over Washington watching in absolute terror wondering if this was just a crazy dream.

Currently on the Bus

”...and that is the last of it good job Ward you were able to tie up your whole team.” Garrett said as he sat down. “Now we just have to sit here and wait until they regain consciousness.” Ward replied.

”Just make sure their knots are tied tightly Ward we don’t want The Cavalry getting loose and ruining everything.” Garrett said venomously.

3 hours later

“Ugh, what happened.” Coulson asked as he heard Garrett chuckle “Well look who finally decided to get up we’ve been waiting on you.” as Garrett approached him. “What do you want Garrett!” Coulson seethed. “We just want to know where you’ve hidden Agent Skye?” Garrett asked showing the slightest amount of irritation when Coulson quickly answered: “Well you're going to have a hard time finding her.”

”You know Coulson I was kind of hoping you’d do it this way because that just means more fun for me” before giving him a demonic smile. “Ward I want you to grab all tools you can find because one way or another we're going to make you talk Coulson.” Ward soon exited the room to fulfill his task. Garrett “You know Coulson he is the most loyal soldier a man could ask for.” as Coulson just stared dumbfoundedly at door Ward used to exit the room.

13 minutes later

Ward returns. “Let’s see what instruments we have here.” As Garrett started to lie the instruments on the table, Coulson then shouted: “How could you do this to us, Ward, we were your team.” Ward sighed “you may have been my team but Garrett has been the only father figure I had.”

As Ward began to walk away Garrett slowly passed him. “You Coulson you consider your team of misfits like family so I’m going to give you one chance to tell me where Skye is, and if you tell me within the next 30 seconds none of them will be harmed.” Then there was a short pause before Coulson spat in his face and said: “Go to Hell.”

Okay then let’s start off with Ms.Simmons. Coulson gritted his teeth as he saw Garrett begin to torture her. “Leave her alone Garrett it’s me that you want.” Garrett paused “That is true Coulson but you’ll bound to answer faster when one of your teammates life in my hands.” After 4 hours of continuous screaming leaving Jemma covered in blood Coulson gave in. “Fine Garrett I’ll talk what do you want to know?! As Coulson got quieter “please just stop torturing them.”

”Finally we are beginning to see eye to eye. What I want to know is where agent Skye is located?” Coulson sniffles “she is at safe house number 272.” As Coulson began to plead for forgiveness. Garrett just smirks before saying “it was a pleasure doing business with you Coulson.” Before he and Ward left.


	2. The Kidnaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Thoughts’  
> “Speech”  
> Callaghan is my own character  
> Also Garrett still sometimes treats Ward like shit but also considers him like son.

On the Bus:

“Before we go Ward I want you to go and quickly grab anything that might be useful in the near future. Because this certainly won’t be the last time we face Coulson.” Ward nod

As Garrett began to prep the jump jet for take off he quickly took out his phone and made a call before Ward returned “There’s an agent currently located at safe house 272 that may prove to be a valuable asset in the near future.” Pause “I believe Dr. Whitehall will find her rather intriguing.” As Garrett hung up an began placing the phone back in his pocket. Ward entered and started setting down multiple bags filled with equipment.

Garrett smirked.“By how fast you were going it would seem as though you not particularly enthused to be picking up Skye.” Ward immediately went on the fence. “It’s not that sir it’s just she doesn’t see things the way we do.”

”I completely understand your fear Ward. But if she truly loves you the way you love her she should be able to look past your allegiances.” Ward just nodded. “Now let’s go an pick her up.”

 

safe house: 1 hour later

’I need try and figure out if what happened yesterday at the Triskelion was just an isolated event or if it was widespread.’

When she opened her web browser she was instantly bombarded by news articles about how SHIELD is a threat to society and that it has been hoarding advanced technology.

 

Meanwhile Outside:

Unbeknownst to Skye, Hydra agents were quietly setting up positions outside of the safe house.

”Sir, all personnel are in position.”

”Good, have them ready to move in on my command.” Callahan said. He soon walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

 

Inside:

’Please let it be Coulson.’ Skye prayed.

“Hello, how can I help you today.” Skye asked.

“I was wondering if I could possibly borrow your phone because I left everything in my jacket in my wife’s car.” Callahan said.

“I don’t know.” Skye shyly replied.

”It will only take a minute.” Callahan pleaded.

Skye sighed, “Only a minute.” as she opened the door.

“Thank you so much.” Callahan said.

”No problem.” Skye replied.

“Ahh you shouldn’t have allowed me into your safe house agent Skye.” Callahan said

She gasped

As Skye began to turn in an effort to confront him she was knock unconscious by the butt of his pistol.

”She’s out, all forces move in we’re moving out in five minutes.” Callahan stated.

“Yes sir”

 

Currently on the Bus:

”May are you any closer to getting out.” Coulson shouted. “Almost there and got it.” As she began to untie her legs.

”May after you get the rest of us untied I want you to take Jemma to the medbay.” Coulson stated. “Yes sir.” Then Coulson turned to Fitz “I need you to send an encrypted message to Skye telling her that SHIELD has been compromised and that she needs to get out of the safe house.”

I’ll get right on it sir. Fitz replied.

 

Meanwhile on the jump jet:

”Just think of Ward in the next few hours you’ll have the woman you love in your arms and Hydra will be rising out of the darkness and into the light. Don’t you think that’s cause for celebration?”

“I guess your right it just seems like everything is I don’t know is a little to easy beating Coulson and all.” Ward replied

”I know I thought he would’ve had more in him but I guess people are always full of surprises.” Garrett stated.

 

Back on the Bus:

“She should of responded by now.”

“Coulson.” Fitz replied. “It has only been ten minutes sir.”

“An Garrett and Ward practically have a 2 hour head start.” Coulson nearly shouted. Just as May walked. “Phil, Jemma is stable her wounds should start healing in a few days.” 

“That’s good May.” Coulson replied before heading back to his office.

 

Safe house: 3 hours later

”She gone Garrett.”

“You don’t know that for sure son she could she left her laptop and cellphone.” Garrett replied. As Ward quickly went over and picked it up.

“Garrett she’s not coming back” Ward sighed. “Coulson escaped and warned her.”

“Maybe you’ll see her again son.” Garrett said trying to ease his pain.

“I highly doubt that if Coulson finds her he’ll convince her that the love I had for was all an act.” Ward replied as a tear ran down his cheek.

“Well all we can do now is hope that she stays hidden long enough until we can find her. One thing that I found out from my time with Coulson is that Skye was the one doing their surveillance since she could hack into local security feeds.” 

Garrett began to chuckle. “Well that’s good news but to decrease their chances of finding her we do we should erase the memory on her computer and phone.”

Then Ward upholstered his gun and emptied the entir mag into the cellphone and computer making any data that could been left on it unsalvageable before they left.

 

Bus: 1 hour later

“Have you gotten any response from Skye yet?” Coulson asked.

“No sir” Fitz replied as May walked down.

“Phil will approximately 10 minutes from the safe house”

“Excellent, May I want you to come with me so if run into any trouble” May nodded.

 

Safe house: 10 minutes later

As they walked up to the door, they noticed that the door had been kicked in. They entered the house and began clearing out every room before making it the kitchen.

”Fuck” Coulson shouted. “They got here before us an destroyed are only way of finding Skye before them.” 

”Coulson calm down we’ll find her.” May said 

“No we won’t May, Ward will most likely find her before we do because he was her T.O and they were starting to get romantically involved just before she left.”

Coulson sighed. “May let’s just get back to the Bus then we can plan are next step from there.”

”Yes sir” May replied.


	3. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitehall obtains information on agent Skye from the files leaked to the public. An she'll learn a truth that will change her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skye's parents died before the story began. But her father did work with Whitehall prior to his death explaining what the Diviner is and what it does.

Hydra Laboratories:

”Ugh, where am I?” Skye wondered as she slowly began to gain consciousness.

“Finally she has awakened.” she could hear someone saying the shadow of a figure slowly came up from behind her.

“Welcome, agent Skye to Hydra.”

Her eyes went wide as she struggled against her restraints.

“WHERE AM I?” and “WHO ARE YOU?” Skye shouted.

“Well your feisty one aren’t you. But I digress my name is Dr. Whitehall and as for where you are I can’t tell you that.”

Skye slowly catches her breath as she realizes the team may not find her.

”Now agent Skye I have gone over your S.H.I.E.L.D. files and I have to say you are very interesting.” Whitehall said with a sly smile.

“Did you know that S.H.I.E.L.D. killed your parents?” Whitehall asked.

Tears in her eyes “YOUR LYING!” Skye practically yelled.

“I would never lie when it’s something as important as one’s parents.” He replied.

“Do you want to know what truly happened? I promised your mother after she gave me her organs to prolong my life I told that if she brought you to us that you would have a place among us to grow and become a valued member of are team.”

“Why would she ever believe you?” Skye asked.

“Because S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to apprehend the both of you at that point in time since she was inhuman. Skye your mother died trying to protect you from S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Then why didn’t my father ever come for me?” Skye demanded

“He did Skye he spent six years following leads of where you could’ve been but we were always missed you. Seeing that he couldn’t protect you he delve into his work in helping us understand the diviner.”

[pause]

"But sadly 2 weeks before you were brought to us he was killed by an inhuman S.H.I.E.L.D was trying to capture."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T COULSON EVER TELL ME?" Skye shouted full of despair.

"Perhaps he was trying protect himself."

"Why would he need to protect himself?" Skye asked.

"Because he was the one sent to investigate the 0-8-4 that killed your mother. He was also assigned your casefile and deemed that it was necessary to relocate you every few months to prevent you from getting attached to your foster family."

 

2 hours later:

”Skye now that you know the truth of what truly happened to your parents will you join our organization.” Whitehall asked.

Skye spat in his face. “I would rather die than join the likes of you.”

Whitehall frowned. “I was hoping that you would come to see that we are not the villains S.H.I.E.L.D. makes us out to be.”

Skye chuckled. ”Well there is nothing that you can say or do that will make me betray S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Well that is a shame I guess we’ll just have to make you see that we what is best for mankind.”

As Whitehall placed the wire speculums on Skye. When she shouted. “Your not going to get away with this Whitehall when Coulson discovers I’m missing he won’t stop until rescues me.”

“He will try.”

As Whitehall powered up The Faustus Device he slowly walked over and turned on the metronome.

 

2 hours later: After the Torture Begins

“I believe in second chances. I want us to work together. I want you to become a valued member of our organization. Surrender and you will find meaning. Surrender and you will find release. Take a deep calm your mind.You know what’s best. What’s best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded. Are you ready to comply, Daisy?”

As She breathed heavily she spat in his face and shouted “I WILL NEVER WORK FOR YOU.”

 

A day later:

Why cling to the founding principles of S.H.I.E.L.D.? [electricity crackles] Freedom. Equality. Individual rights. These principles make mankind a plague on this planet. Think of a forest. It dries up and catches fire with the first spark. Now, mankind would fight that fire, believing every individual plant perfect in its own individual way. But it's the fire that's perfect. [metal clangs] Essential. Now more magnificent plant species, like the giant sequoia, their seeds need the heat of that fire to crack open and be born. To literally rise from the ashes. And they will live for a thousand years. You don't need to keep burning.  
[breathes shakily] - Rise. Be born.

Pause

”Are you ready to comply.” Daisy grunts

 

3 days later:

”S.H.I.E.L.D is becoming a bigger problem.” Bakshi stated.

“Do we know who’s in charge?

“I’m afraid not”

[elevator dings] “I’m sorry to interrupt but I was asked to bring these here.” Daisy said.

“Bring it here.”

Whitehall briefly glances at the file

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Happy to comply.” Daisy stated before walking out of the room.

“One last thing there’s a scientist in the lab downstairs and I think that her talents are being wasted. I would like to bring her up here? Bakshi asked

“Can she trusted”

“I believe so for now, but if I’m wrong we'll make her comply.” Bakshi replied.

[pause]

“What about Daisy? Bakshi asked

“Her powers have not awakened yet, so until then I’m going to send her and Garrett to the academy where she can perfect her tactical training and meet the future of Hydra.”

“But why Garrett” Bakshi asked evermore curious.

“Because Mr. Bakshi, Garrett was able to instill in Agent Ward the need to follow orders, I don’t want to lose all that we have worked for when she gains powers. Plus think of it this way if we keep instilling in her Hydra's values and that we are what's best for humanity if the day come she is somehow miraculously rescued by her team she will see them as an enemy or obstacle that is preventing Hydra from achieving it goals."

 

Jump Jet 1 hour later:

"Ward you need to remain calm, Skye will we found whether its today or next year."

"I know Garrett its just troublesome not knowing where she is."

"Well from the message we saw and the condition she left the safe house in she left in quite a rush leaving all her electronics. Because she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. could use them to track her."

[pause]

"Moving on to another topic, our presence has been requested by Dr. Whitehall and Mr.Bakshi so that we can be reassigned. Seeing that the best of us were on the helicarriers when Hydra was exposed by Captain Rodgers and Romanoff.

Ward nodded.

 

Currently on the Bus:

"Is there anything left on either of them Fitz" Coulson asked.

"I'm sorry sir but any clues that were on the hard drive to help us locate Skye has been destroyed" Fitz said.

Coulson sighed. "It has been 4 days since S.H.I.E.L.D has fell and we have no solid leads on where she could hiding."

"But sir" Fitz began "If she left her electronics that means she knew that anyone could trace her if she had taken them. Plus their are only two people who'd know how to find Skye and that is You and Ward sir."

"Your completely right, Fitz

"Sir" Fitz looked at Coulson skeptically

"Ward knew little if not anything about hacking so he destroyed the hard drive to increase his chances of finding Skye before us. But we can't just focus on Skye we must also focus on rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Sir if it not to much to ask how was Jemma when you met her? Fitz asked.

"She's doing fine Fitz she seems to be playing her role quite well, to point of where she has earned the attention of the higher ups."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene in which agent 33 is brainwashed by Whitehall is going be used by Whitehall on Skye. The script and characters are property of Marvel and ABC but the story is mine.
> 
> This chapter follows the episode of Making Friends and Influencing People where S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to capture Donald Gill and where Jemma is undercover in Hydra.
> 
> After this Chapter the story will be a complete AU but Daisy will still get her powers like she did in the show.


	4. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is sent to the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will mostly be told from Whitehall’s point of view. Unless he’s not there.

Hydra Laboratories the Next Day:

“Daisy?”

“Yes, Dr. Whitehall.” Daisy replied.

“Do you think that you can take the back stairwell to the science division to avoid being seen?”

“Yes, sir.” Daisy replied

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“I’m happy to comply.” Daisy said

The door to the stairwell clicked shut

2 minutes later:

[Elevator dings] “Ah, Mr. Bakshi and agents Garrett and Ward it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

 “It’s an honor to meet you too sir.” they replied

“But I would like to know why you summoned Garrett an me?” Ward asked.

“Ah yes, the reason your here is because the both of you are being reassigned.”

“Garrett and Ward looked puzzled. “Sir?” Garrett asked “We’re field agents what would expect us to do work in accounting or manage projects.”

[Chuckles] “As hilarious as that sounds, no your going to be doing the same work just differently from what you thought. Garrett will be teaching combat to the new recruits at the academy whereas you be teaching them once they've graduated how to do there job in the field.”

Ward scoffed. “So you want me teach cadets how to do their job.”

“You could look at it that way Ward, but you and Garrett are actually going to be teaching the next generation of Hydra. They will inherit the world after we have reshaped in our own perfect image.”

 

Meanwhile in the Science Division:

[Elevator dings] 'I can't believe I'm going to be late the day after I got a promotion.' Jemma thought.

 As Jemma ran out of the the elevator she bumped in Skye.

“Watch where your going” she said as she moved on past her.

Jemma was stunned her friend had showed no emotion or recollection of her.

‘Oh no’ Jemma thought ‘something is terribly wrong if Skye doesn’t recognize me.’

Jemma thoughts continued. ‘I’m going to have to try and contact Coulson immediately, but it could risk blowing my cover.’ Jemma weighed her options and decided to wait until Coulson would contact her next week.

As Jemma ran to here station.

 

An hour later:

[Elevator dings] Jemma looked up from her station and noticed a man exiting the elevator with Garrett and Mr. Bakshi.

Then Jemma saw what was going on he was introducing them to Skye.

“Daisy I’d like you to me Mr. Bakshi and Agent Garrett.”

“Its a pleasure to meet you both” Daisy replied.

“Daisy, Mr. Bakshi is my subordinate so if anything happens to make unavailable you are to follow his orders as if they were my own.”

Daisy nods

“Also for the foreseeable you will be one of Garrett’s students you will learn from him like the rest of the cadets at the academy but I expect you to be the best.”

“I will out perform them all sir.” Daisy stated.

“Now until you hear from me or Mr. Bakshi you’re to follow his every command. Can you comply with that.”

Of course sir, I’m always happy to comply. Daisy said.

 

The next day:

Daisy and Garrett boarded a chopper toward the Hydra Academy.

“So how long has this academy existed?” Daisy asked

“Well the complex was built in the late 50s but it wasn’t until the mid 60s when Hydra started to use it as a training facility.”

“But when we arrive I want you to find your bunk and unpack your bag. While I prepare my classroom because tomorrow your training begins.”

Daisy looked at the note Room 302.

“Ah here it is” she said as she walked into the room. She was startled to find another woman in there.

“What are you doing in here.” She asked.

“I was told that this was suppose to be my room.” Daisy replied.

“Well if your supposed to be here we might as well know each other’s names mine is Ruby. An yours?

“I’m Daisy”

 

6 days later:

“They found her Coulson.” Jemma said.

“They as in who Ward or Hydra?” Coulson asked.

“I don’t know Ward wasn’t with her and she didn’t seem recognize me.” Jemma replied

“We need to begin planning a rescue op since we now know where she is.” Coulson responded.

“Sir” Jemma said quietly.

“What is it Simmons?” Coulson asked starting to sound a bit frustrated.

“That’s not going to be possible.” Jemma replied.

“And why is that?” Coulson said as he began to grind his teeth.

“Because she left 5 days ago with Agent Garrett to god knows where.” Jemma answered.

Coulson slammed fist on the table. “We had one chance to bring her home. An now she’s gone again.” Coulson began to weep.

 

Meanwhile in Massachusetts

“You know Christian your partly the reason why I joined Hydra.”

“Really how so?” Christian asked

“Well after I was taken to juvie during the time you were trying to try me as an adult. A man came and saved life and his name was John Garrett. When he fist approached me, he presented himself as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. after training me he told me told me that he was really a member of Hydra. Seeing that he rescued me from the path my life was taking I decided to join him.”

“Would you ever change it if you could?” Christian asked.

“I don’t think that I would because everything I have done has led me down a certain path and now I’ve met girl of my dreams and I wouldn’t give that up for the world.”

[pauses]

Ward unholsters his gun before mumbling “goodbye brother”

[gunshot]


	5. Timeline After Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye spends the next two years at the academy. During which Whitehall learns that their is an ancient alien city under the city of San Juan.

Day 1:

“Class I am your new combat teacher Agent Garrett. For the next 2 years you’re going to be learning be learning everything from marksmanship to hand to hand combat.”

[pause]

“With that said I would like introduce a new student, Daisy Johnson.”

[pause]

“Dr. Whitehall has deemed that she will be a valuable asset in are future endeavors.”

 

Day 3:

“What is one thing a field agent should never do? Ruby.”

“They should never underestimate their opponent.” Ruby answered.

“That is correct. An why should we never underestimate them? Daisy.”

“Because they could have powers.” Daisy replied.

”That’s partially correct, Daisy, but the actual answer was that a persons looks can be deceiving. One such example is Agent Coulson you could never have guessed he was legally dead for 3 days before being resurrected.”

 

Day 12:

“Greetings class today each of you will be given a puppy  that you are expected to train for the next 2 years. They will be vital during a future exercise.”

 

Day 89:

“Greetings class starting today and for several weeks you will be learning about marksmanship. Along with the different types of weapons at your disposal.”

“By the end of this course you should be able to headshot a man with a pistol of over 50 feet away.”

 

Day 129:

“Both Daisy and Ruby passed with flying colors Dr. Whitehall today they will be beginning hand to hand combat training.” Garrett said.

“Good has Daisy been complying with your every order?”

“Yes sir.” Garrett replied.

“Good tomorrow I want them to fight each other to see how well they do against each other.” 

“Consider it done.”

 

Day 131:

“What do you mean they’re both in the infirmary?”

“Well when I told them that they were going to be fighting each other I told them not to hold anything back.”

“Well then what happened?”

“They fought brutally for about 35 minutes before they collapsed due to exhaustion.”

“I’ll have to inform Mr. Bakshi that are brainwashing paid off just imagine what she would’ve been as an adversary.”

 

Day 312:

“In the coming weeks we are going to be running simulations in which we are to storm the makeshift facility to test your leadership skills. Along with your ability to strategize and execute plans to capture high priority targets or retrieve objects from within the compound without being seen.”

 

Day 520:

“Students for the next 143 days you will be out here alone now you may work together to survive or you can do it by yourselves.”

“Hey Ruby do you want to be partners?” Daisy asked.

“What, why would you want to be partners with me my mom just looks at me like a failure.” Ruby answered seeming stunned.

“Because for one your not a failure Ruby even if you don’t want to see it you’re better than everyone here.” Daisy replied.

“An I believe that if we combine our strengths we would have greater odd of survival. Also the fact that we’re roommates means that it shouldn’t be that hard to devise a working schedule.” Daisy continued.

Ruby nodded in agreement.

“Alrighty then let’s get a move on before the sun sets.” Daisy finished.

 

Day 663:

“This is momentous occasion when this exercise began their we 33 of you, now their are only 12 this proves to me that you are Hydra material. But this doesn’t mean your apart of Hydra yet their are still plenty of test you’ll have to face in the coming months.”

As they began to walk away Ruby and Daisy high fived each other.

 

Day 701:

“There’s one final test you must do before you can graduate you must prove your loyalty to Hydra by eliminating you weakness.” 

[pause]

“Those of you who fail will never be allowed to leave these walls. You will all be tested first lets start with Daisy.”

As Ruby secretly follows them. She peaks through the door Garrett led her to.

“Kill him”

“But, Sir?” Daisy replied.

“Daisy if you are to prove your loyalty to Hydra you must kill Jackson.”

“I can’t he didn’t do anything wrong.” Daisy shouted.

“Then I’m sorry it had to come to this”

Daisy turned towards Garrett

“You know what is best. What is best is you comply.”

“No, no” Daisy started as she began to grab her head.

“Your compliance will be rewarded. Miss. Johnson, are you ready to comply?”

“I'm happy to comply.” Daisy answered.

“Now shoot Jackson.”

[Gunshot]

“Look at that Daisy, you are now an official member Hydra just wait until Dr. Whitehall sees you now.”

Ruby couldn’t believe it so Whitehall had something to do with Daisy and Garrett’s presence.

“Ruby” she heard Garrett yell

She entered the room with Bailey.

“Kill him”

She looked at him 

“Kill Bailey to prove your loyalty to Hydra.”

she muttered “Sorry, Bailey” before she shot him.

 

Day 730:

”Just think of it Daisy tomorrow we’ll be entering the field.” Ruby stated

“I know I’ve already been assigned to Dr. Whitehall. How about you?” Daisy asked.

“As a matter of fact I’ve been assigned to Dr. Whitehall as well.” Ruby said.

“Right on, that means that you and I can have a friendly spar once in while since no one else is as strong as us.”

Ruby chuckled. “Of course us girls do have to stick together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coulson in Whitehall basically in a Cold War where they trying to get resources the other has or wants.
> 
> During the time Daisy has been at the academy Ward has been training other recruits.
> 
> In the next few chapters Daisy will meet Ward as gain her powers. She also sees Ruby as a good friend.


	6. Grim Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward meets the New and Improved Skye or should I say Daisy now.
> 
> Along with the fact that Ruby questions Whitehall.

Hydra Laboratories:

“Ah Daisy, Ruby its so nice to see you again.” Whitehall said with a smile.

“Its good to see you to Dr. Whitehall.” They both replied.

“Today’s meeting will begin once Agent Ward arrives.” 

 

10 minutes later:

“I’m sorry I’m late Dr. Whitehall the target gave me one hell of a fight.” Ward said as he entered the room before stopping right in his tracks.

‘There she was standing right in front of him. As beautiful as the day he left her’ Ward began to think that he was day dreaming until Dr. Whitehall interrupt his train of thought.

“Agent Ward, how kind of you to finally join us. Before we start this meeting I would like to introduce the newest members of Hydra. Ruby Hale and Daisy Johnson.”

Ward couldn’t believe it Daisy or rather Skye was a member of Hydra. Ward soon began to wonder how long Skye has been with Hydra.

Soon after the meeting Daisy and Ward were called into Whitehall’s office.

“Daisy, Agent Ward I have mission for you it seems that Raina has discovered how the obelisk works. I want you to follow her and eliminate her before she becomes creates anymore trouble for us.”

“You consider it done Dr. Whitehall.” Daisy answered.

Ward was just baffled he couldn’t believe what he was hearing from Skye. What happened to the fun loving innocent hacker she used be.

“She will be eliminated sir.” Ward replied

 

Jump jet 2 hours later:

“So what’s the deal with Ruby?” Ward asked.

“From what I’ve been told by Dr. Whitehall is that she will one day be running Hydra.” Skye answered.

“An that doesn’t even bother you the slightest?” Ward asked.

“No, Dr. Whitehall is the leader of Hydra and its his choice when it comes to picking his successor.” Skye replied.

“What happened to you Skye?” Ward asked

“THAT’S NOT MY NAME!” Skye shouted.

“Yes it is, don’t you remember all the nights that we spent together on the Bus?” Ward asked

“I think you have me confused with someone else.” Skye responded

“No I don’t, and but I think I can prove it” he said. As he walked over and kissed her.

she looked back at him in disbelief before kissing him back. 

“I don’t care who you are Skye, whether it’s Daisy or Skye I love you for who you are. Now let’s go complete that mission.” Ward said.

 

3 hours and 45 minutes later

As they slowly entered the city they encountered a S.H.I.E.L.D strike team that was currently in a stand off with Raina.

“Ah Ward, it’s nice to see you.” Coulson said maliciously before noticing Skye.

“Skye” is all he could say

Before Raina started running

“Daisy you follow Raina I’ll handle them.” Ward said

As Daisy started to pursue Raina. Coulson and May began to engage Ward.

“What did you do to Skye? Ward.” Coulson asked as he threw a punch

“If I did anything why would I even tell you.” he replied.

“Because I know that Skye would never join Hydra willingly.” Coulson replied.

While Coulson was fighting Ward, May had her finger on the trigger of her icer. 

Right when Coulson was about to lose May pulled the trigger. Noticing this at the last second Ward moved Coulson into the bullet’s trajectory knocking him unconscious.

“Really May, I would thought more of you.” Ward said as he began to charge at her using Coulson as a human shield. managing to knock the icer out of her hand.

“You will never get away with this Ward. We will stop you” May said as she tried to land a kick into Wards abdomen.

“You can try” he said blocking the next 3 jabs before he was able to kick her back against the wall. Allowing just enough time to reach down and retrieve her icer and place 3 rounds in her chest.

[breathes heavily] “Skye where are you?” Ward shouted.

_At the temple_

“Raina stop!” Daisy shouted as she fired her gun hitting her in the arm.

She continued running as she entered a mysterious room that closed behind them.

Raina quickly put the obelisk in the center of the room before shouting. “Your to late”

As Daisy stopped she saw the obelisk open exposing that their were crystals inside. “What is that?” she asked as Raina just stood there. Soon they began to be encompassed in stone. Until the point of which she looked like an eroded statue.

  

Meanwhile at Hydra Laboratories:

Ruby slowly approached Dr. Whitehall's elevator.

[Elevator dings] "I'm sorry to interrupt" Ruby began before she was cut off.

"You aren't interrupting at all Ruby. Though may I inquire as to why you are here?"

"I came to ask you about Daisy." Ruby replied

"Ah" Whitehall said as he got out of his chair. "So you want to know about the girl?"

"Yes, but more specifically what you did to her?" Ruby asked

Whitehall stares at her with a blank face.

"You can't deny you did something. I overheard her and Agent Garrett arguing when he commanded her to kill the dog. But when he started talking about complying and when he finished what he had to say she happily killed her dog to prove her loyalty. Now tell me what you did to Daisy." Ruby demanded.

"Well shit, I guess the cat is out of the bag now. The Daisy you know of today actually use to be a hacker and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D named Skye. [pause]. A few months prior to Hydra being exposed Agent Ward was assigned to the same team as Skye and he reported to Garrett about the team and Skye's usefulness. At the same time they started romantic relationship before she was placed in a safe house. Coulson was the only one who knew where it was so he and Garrett tortured information out of him by inflicting pain on his team. After 4 hours of continuous torture he revealed which safe house she was in. An Agent Garrett sent us her location without Wards knowledge."

"But that still doesn't make sense you wouldn't have gone though all the trouble you did if she was just a good hacker." Ruby said

"Prior to S.H.I.E.L.D's fall Garrett asked Secretary Pierce to look into who Skye was this is was when we discovered that she came from the same village her parents attacked trying to find her. This is why Ruby I deemed Skye as important, because her mother was an inhuman who had the power of longevity along with a faster healing rate if it wasn't for her mother I'd be six feet under ground." he chucked at the thought, "I didn't know what type of powers she would have if any that is why I deemed it necessary to brainwash her and send her to the Hydra Academy in hopes that she will one day be a loyal operative of ours."

[pause]

"Does that answer your questions Ruby?"

"Yes, it does sir" Ruby replied. 

"Just remember you can never tell Daisy unless you want bad things to happen to her." Whitehall said to her as she left.

 

_Inside the temple_

The stone that surrounded Daisy during the terrigenesis began to crumple. As she saw Raina getting away, as she tried to move she collapsed to the floor.

Then she heard him. She could practically make out the worry in Ward’s voice as he shouted Daisy.

Then she heard him say "It's okay Skye I got you." Before she blacked out.


	7. Growing Romantic Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is hospitalized, while she is unconscious she starts remembering Ward and gaining romantic feelings for him.

Hydra Laboratories:

[Elevator dings] “HELP HELP.” Ward shouted as he stepped off the elevator and carried Skye into the medical wing.

Dr. Mitchell soon rushed over.

“What happened to her?” He asked.

”I don’t know.” Ward sighed before continuing “She was barely conscious when I found her and but she was surrounded by this black stone like substance.”

“Hmm” the doctor responded “I guess I can run a few more tests but by looking at her charts their is nothing physically wrong with her.”

“Ok, thank you doctor” Ward said as they wheeled her back to do more tests.

Now he would have to be debriefed by Whitehall and Bakshi something he was not looking forward to.

 

25 minutes later

[Elevator dings] “Agent Ward thank you for joining us. Today we will be over the event that transpired yesterday.”

Ward nodded

“When did you arrive at the city?” Bakshi asked.

“Around 8 and 9 a.m.” Ward replied

“Why did you and Daisy split up?”

“Because S.H.I.E.L.D had arrived before us and when they saw us Raina made a run for it. So I told Daisy to follow Raina while I handled S.H.I.E.L.D.” Ward answered.

“Ok, Agent Ward do you have any idea where the obelisk or Raina is?” Bakshi asked.

“No I do not the last I saw of her was a black silhouette as she exited the building her and Skye I mean Daisy were in.” Ward replied

“Is there a reason for why you didn’t proceed to follow Raina?”

“As I told the doctor as when I entered the building I discovered Daisy laying on the ground barely conscious surrounded by this black stone like material. I deemed that she was more valuable alive than trying to risk her life in a chance to capture Raina.” Ward answered

"Thank you Agent Ward that is all."

Ward slowly walks away from the table an towards the elevator

"Sir, what are you going to do about Daisy?" Bakshi asked.

"I'm going to wait until she wakes up and go from there but if my assumptions are correct she might've gained powers."

"An what makes you so sure of sir?" Bakshi inquired.

"Because before S.H.I.E.L.D gained possession of the obelisk it was in my possession and it would turn anyone who touched to stone but Jiaying, when she touched it nothing happened but before I could experiment on her more the S.S.R. captured me. It wasn't until 40 some years later that the same Jiaying was found not having aged a day."

"So you think that because the stone surrounded her and then crumbled that she now has powers?" Bakshi asked

"As weird as it sounds, yes I do."

 

In the medical wing

"Whatever is wrong with Daisy it is psychological because I done multiple tests on her and it hasn't indicated if there has been any physical or mental trauma. So if you'll excuse me Ruby, Agent Ward." Dr. Mitchell said.

"So how do you know Daisy, Agent Ward?" Ruby asked

"Well while I was on the Bus reporting on Agent Coulson to Garrett our first mission on bus was to investigate how the Rising Tide was getting information on supposed inhumans before we did. So, Agent Coulson and I picked up Daisy when she was recording a message for the next release of information on them."

"So, Daisy was a hacker" Ruby said before she was interrupted.

"Hacktivist" Ward said

"What is the the difference" Ruby asked

"A hacktivist is a hacker and an activist. A hacker hacks into technology for personal gain whereas a hacktivist does it do promote change by exposing secret like Skye was." Ward replied

"You keep calling her that why?" Ruby asked

"Because that is the name she went by when I met her. So how do you know Daisy?" Ward asked.

"She was my roommate and classmate." Ruby replied.

"Why do I get a feeling you two were a little more than that." Ward asked

"Well you see when we first met we didn't get off on the right foot since she paired up as roommates I didn't like it at first but one day after class I was cornered by Rosen and few of his friends they start beating me up and saying that I was little miss perfect and the teachers pet and then out nowhere Daisy came around the corner and beat his ass. You should've Rosen's face as she beat up each of his friends. An she also made me feel good about myself and if I tried my hardest that one day I may make my mother proud without even trying." Ruby replied

"She made me feel the exact same way and that is what I love about her." Ward said with a sad smile as he looked in on Skye.

 

_Inside Daisy's Head_

"Hello, Daisy."

Daisy snapped awake "Who are you?"

"My name is Skye and I'm an older version of you."

"So your the one that Ward keeps talking about can I ask you where am I?" Daisy asked 

"We are currently in your head."

"Then why am I here?" Daisy asked

"Haven't you found out this isn't the life that was meant for you but the one you found yourself in. In this life you have people people that truly care about you instead of those trying to figure out a way to use you as a weapon to bring down their enemies. Daisy in this is a fairy tale world you have the family you've always wanted and a place where you you are a valued member of an organization that truly cares about you. Why can't you embrace the sister you have in Ruby and Whitehall as a perfect father figure. Your boyfriend Ward was given a second chance by them just as you have, why do you refuse to accept this as your new life."

"Because I don't deserve this life it is just to good for me." Daisy replied sadly

“Well you be surprised that it isn’t a few months before you lost your memories and joined Hydra you and Ward were beginning a romantic relationship. If you like I could show it.”

”Show me” Daisy demanded

_“Skye if you knew what I truly was you’d look at me in disgust and horror.” Ward said_

_“We all do horrible things Ward, and commit sins that we’ll live with for the rest of life” Skye said_

_“Skye I just feel that when I’m around you I’m a different person and the things I do so I can be with you have meaning.” Ward said_

_”You make me feel same feel the same way too Ward. That is why your past doesn’t matter to me because people have the ability to change. You are already a good person Ward you because you love me." she said with a smile._

_Before she was pulled onto the couch and into his embrace. Before kissing him._

_"I love you Grant Douglas Ward." Daisy stated and "I love you to Skye." Ward replied_

Then everything went black.

 

_Outside in the medical wing_

“Doctor she’s crashing” a nurse said

“Bring the defibrillator.” Dr. Mitchell said

1 minute later

”Charge to 120” Dr. Mitchell said

“Clear” the nurse replied

(flatline continues)

”Charge to 150.” Dr. Mitchell said

“Clear” the nurse replied again

(flatline continues)

”Charge to 200.”

“Clear” the nurse replied

(then a heartbeat slowly appears)

 

1 week later

Daisy woke up looking for Ward and found him in the corner.

”Ward?” Daisy said as he roused from his slumber.

”Hey Daisy, how are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine.”

[pause]

“So, Ward were we a couple before everything?” Daisy asked

“What do mean by that do you mean before Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D? Ward asked sounding confused.

“Hydra” Daisy replied

“Yes, we had just started dating a month prior to you losing your memories. Right after the mission at the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy.” Grant replied slightly smiling at the memory of them together.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Daisy walking over towards him before saying “I love you Grant Ward and never want to lose you again.” Before kissing him.

Outside the room

Whitehall looked through the window frustrated that Ward was able to bring out Skye’s love for him. But he was also interested in what he did to cause it.


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby sees Daisy before she leaves. Whitehall asks Daisy some questions before completing a few missions

Hydra Laboratories the following day

”Daisy” Ruby exclaimed as she ran over to hug her. “How are you doing.”

”I’m doing fine, Ruby, just a little bit out of it because of what happened at the temple. Other than that I’m fine.” Daisy replied

“That’s great, Daisy. Whitehall has been riding my ass since the assignment  wanting to know if you're recovering.” Ruby said

“Why does Dr. Whitehall care so much about me?” Daisy asked.

“Perhaps, he sees you as a valuable member of the team. He cares about me the same way Daisy he sees us as his children.” Ruby answered

[pause]

”Do think that once you're cleared for field assignments again that I can tag along on one of your missions?” Ruby asked

“I don’t see it being a problem.” Daisy replied

“I can’t wait.” Ruby said as she left.

[Door shuts] “ahem” Daisy turns her head to see Dr. Whitehall. ”Hello, Dr. Whitehall how may I help you?”

“Hello, Daisy I would like to ask you some questions about your relationship pertaining to Agent Ward if that is alright with you?”

“Of course Dr. Whitehall I’m happy to comply."

"Excellent, follow me."

Ward observed as Daisy followed closely behind Whitehall to his elevator before disappearing.

 

Hydra Laboratories: Whitehall's office

"Please sit." Whitehall motioned to the chair in front of the desk.

"So, Daisy what is the nature of your relationship with Agent Ward?"

"I wouldn't know sir." Daisy responded

"What do mean you don't know!" he practically shouted

"All I know is what _Skye_ told me." Daisy answered

Whitehall had a face filled with shock. "What did she tell you?" Whitehall said hesitantly.

"She said that Ward and I used to be together before I lost my memories and that the people I used to be with wanted to use me as a weapon." Daisy answered

"Did she say anything else?"

"She just said that I have a family now and that you are a father figure to me and that Ruby is like a sister, but I already knew that since I would do anything to protect her." Daisy replied

Whitehall looked completely astounded from what he was hearing her former self was supporting her new life. Which caused him to wonder if the reason Skye told her was because of he told her when she was Skye that Coulson had murdered her mother and that she had sacrificed herself to try and give her better life.

"Dr. Whitehall?" Daisy said

He was soon brought to reality "Yes, Daisy"

"Do you have any assignments for me particularly ones dealing with S.H.I.E.L.D.?" she asked venomously. 

He started to look around before he found a file with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Yes, Daisy I need you to kill a field agent his name is Alexander Holland kill him and report back to me. Can you comply?"

"Yes, sir I'm happy to comply."

 

South Dakota 3 days later (S.H.I.E.L.D):

“Agent Holland all you have to do is give James what he wants and then we get the orb. Do you understand Agent Holland? Coulson asked over the com

“Loud and clear, sir.” Holland answered

“Good, we’ll be watching you the whole time, here he comes” Coulson replied

“Do you have what I asked for?” James asked

Holland showed him the terrigen crystal.

“How about you”

James slowly unzipped the backpack revealing the orb. After revealing they slowly exchanged hands

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Holland.” James smirked

“Okay now, we just need to find a safe place to store it.” Coulson said through the com.

“I’m making my way to the drop zone.” Holland said

“We’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Coulson replied

[gunshot]

Both Holland and James fall to the ground instantly.

 

(Hydra):

'Damn' Daisy thought as she set up her sniper. 'it took me two days to find him and here he is hiding in lousy South Dakota.'

Daisy then peered through her scope and saw what could only be described as a transaction of sorts. Then she saw it Holland was holding out a crystal that looked exactly like one of the ones inside the obelisk. Then she looked over to the other guy and he seemed to be showing him some type of orb shaped object.

Daisy then waited until they were in perfect line with each other so that it would only take one shot to kill them both and then she pulled the trigger.

[gunshot] Daisy quickly ran down the hill to the where the two men were and swiped up both the crystal and orb before leaving.

Daisy then took out her phone and dialed Whitehall. “Sir, the mission complete and I got you a few souvenirs.”

“Excellent bring them back immediately are scientists will be waiting to examine them thoroughly.”

”Of course Dr. Whitehall I’m happy to comply.

 

(S.H.I.E.L.D)

“How could we let this happen.” Coulson shouted as he slammed his fist on the desk. We lost both the terrigen crystal and the orb. Do you know how much of setback that is and if they fall into the hands of Hydra we’re done for.”

 

The next day Hydra Laboratories:

"Ruby" Daisy exclaimed look what I got for souvenirs 

“Wow, those are pretty interesting. Where did you find them?” Ruby asked 

“They were on the S.H.I.E.L.D agent I killed.” Daisy replied. “But know I have to hand them over to the science division. Before reporting back to Dr. Whitehall.”

“I can take those for you Daisy I was headed that way anyway.”

“Thank you so much, Ruby.” Daisy said 

(5 minutes later)

[Knock on door]

"Come in"

Daisy enters the room and slowly walks over to Whitehall's desk.

Whitehall briefly looked up from Daisy's operation report. "Daisy to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Sir" Daisy said "I would like to take Ruby on my next mission."

"Daisy, you know that I can't let you do that Ruby is my successor and vital to Hydra’s future."

"I know that sir, but how can she effectively lead us if she doesn't get her hands dirty. Not only that she'll have greater respect for field operatives" Daisy replied

"I'll think about it"

"Thank you, sir, Ruby will be so thrilled that you're taking it into consideration." Daisy said as she left the room.

Whitehall then sat there for a few moments before taking out his voice recorder. “Daisy seems to have had no relapses in her memory other than the one of her and Agent Ward when she flatlined. Other than that she still believes herself to be a loyal agent of Hydra. Continued observations have shown she has grown quite attached to and cares deeply for Ruby. Which I find quite interesting and not only that her latest blood work has shown telltale signs of inhuman DNA,  but she hasn’t exemplified the ability to use powers as of yet.”

 

(5 hours later)

“Daisy, how did the mission go?” Ward asked

[kiss] “You couldn’t have done it better yourself. I was able to kill both of them with one bullet. If you saw it you would’ve been mind blown. But that barely amounts to the new toys we got out of the deal.”

Ward raised his eyebrow

“Are you talking about the weirdly shaped orb that the scientists are going crazy over?”

Daisy just smirked before replying “maybe”

 

Currently at the Playground:

“Fitz do we know who killed Agent Holland?” Coulson asked

”No sir, I’m still trying to gain access to the CCTV footage. But without Skye, it may take a while.” Fitz replied

“Good” Coulson replied. “Have we had any luck locating Skye?” Coulson asked

“No we haven’t Phil, the last sighting was at the Kree city.” May replied 

Coulson sighed “She considered us her family May, if she willingly listened to Ward it makes me wonder what kind of torture Hydra made her go through.”

“Yes finally!” Everyone looked over to Fitz

“What, hacking into the CCTV footage was hard. Skye made it look so easy she was able to hack almost anything in under 5 minutes.”

“Fitz just show us the footage” they all said

“alright here” Fitz said as he brought the laptop over to the table.

What they saw and heard completely frightened them.

As Skye retrieved the objects she took out her phone

“Sir, the mission complete and I got you a few souvenirs.”

[pause]

”Of course Dr. Whitehall I’m happy to comply.”

Coulson took a good minute before asking Jemma “Did you ever meet anyone named Whitehall while working at Hydra?”

“No, But there was this white-haired man standing next to Daisy introducing her to Garrett and Mr. Bakshi. Before she and Garrett left.”

Do you still have the jacket we gave you?” Coulson asked

“Why?” Jemma asked

“Because there was a camera in it snapping photos.” May answered 

“Do you still have the jacket Jemma?” Coulson asked she nodded before running off to grab it.

a moment later she returned with the jacket in hand

Coulson quickly removed the button before hooking it up to the computer 

“Now Jemma do you remember what day this was?” she nodded

“If I’m not mistaken it was about 5 to 6 days after S.H.I.E.L.D fell.” Jemma replied 

“Is this him?” Coulson asked 

“Yes” Jemma answered

”Fitz send this photo through every database to see if there’re any potential matches.” Coulson said

“I’ll be right on it sir” Fitz replied

 

2 hours later Hydra Laboratories:

“An that why I believe the time to act is now, we have agents report that  S.H.I.E.L.D is gathering up all their remaining agents in one place.” Whitehall was handed a folder “it’s an old SSR base nicknamed The Playground. Just imagine Dr. Whitehall if we are able to destroy this base then S.H.I.E.L.D would no longer pose a threat to our plans.” Bakshi said


	9. Elimination of Pests

_Previously on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D:_

_“An that why I believe the time to act is now, we have agents report that  S.H.I.E.L.D is gathering up all their remaining agents in one place.” Whitehall was handed a folder “it’s an old SSR base nicknamed The Playground. Just imagine Dr. Whitehall if we are able to destroy this base then S.H.I.E.L.D would no longer pose a threat to our plans.” Bakshi said_

 

Currently at Hydra Laboratories:  


"Do you believe it is possible to deal a crippling blow, Mr. Bakshi?"

"I do, Dr. Whitehall as long as we can amass the remainder of our forces. For one last epic battle and if we win it will lay the groundwork for Hydra's new world order."

Whitehall nodded considering the possibilities of a world without S.H.I.E.L.D

"I expect a plan on my desk within the hour detailing everything that would be needed for a mission of caliber."

"Yes, right away sir"

 

2 hours later (Daisy and Ward's room)

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me Ward" Daisy whispered as she kissed him "I just don't know what my life would be like without you."

"Well you wouldn't have anyone to help you relieve that pent up stress." he replied cause her to burst out laughing. "What did I say something funny?"

"You mean more to me than that, Grant." she said wholeheartedly

[Bzzt Bzzzt! Bzzt Bzzzt!] Daisy and Grant both looked at their phones before Daisy grabbed hers "Grant, there seems to be an important meeting being scheduled in the next half an hour where everyone is required to be in attendance. Though I do wonder what it could be about? Daisy said as she turned her head toward Ward.

"It'll probably just be Whitehall giving his inspirational speech of the year in how Hydra will one day crush S.H.I.E.L.D and take over the world." she started giggling "I just don't how someone like him and go on for hours ranting about what he hates about S.H.I.E.L.D and that the world needs to reshaped into Hydra's image." Ward continued

"I know right, when I first met him he went on for hours explaining Hydra philosophy, During our conversation I couldn't help but see that many of Hydra's views aligned with many of my own. Such as eliminating anything that threatens our planet whether its otherworldly threats or **inhumans**." she said venomously.

To say that Ward was shocked would be a complete understatement he was at a loss of words. This doesn't make any sense he thought she use to hate big and secretive government organization like S.H.I.E.L.D, hell she even joined Rising Tide trying her hardest to expose that inhumans exist. Ward just couldn't wrap his head around her sudden change in attitude.

"We should get going, Ward, I would hate to share with Whitehall the reason I missed his meeting was because I was to busy being fucked by you."

Ward gulped knowing how Whitehall would get if his orders weren't followed.

 

30 minutes later (Hydra planning room)

"Agents Ward, Daisy how good of you to finally join us we were just about to go over the plans in how we are going to storm The Playground and finish off S.H.I.E.L.D once and for all." 

Ward nodded as he took his seat as he looked around the room he saw many familiar faces which included Bakshi, Garrett, Agent 33, and Ruby.

Whitehall then turned the floor over to Bakshi "As of now all of the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D agents have been amassing in one location. Now there will be two distinct objectives in this mission our first objective is to secure agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. The second is to kill any and every S.H.I.E.L.D agent you come across while in the course of completing the first objective. Then after you complete the first objective you are to destroy the facility by using carefully placed explosives. Once this facility is gone and we kidnap there best scientists, S.H.I.E.L.D will have nowhere left to hide." 

Everyone soon began clapping.

"Now if you turn to page three you'll see that the strike team will consist of four squads of ten. Squad 1 which will be lead by Garrett will focus on eliminating key S.H.I.E.L.D personnel such as agents Phil Coulson and Melinda May. Whereas squads 2 and 3 lead by Ward and Agent 33 will focus on planting explosives and giving Garrett fire support. Lastly squad 4 will be led by Daisy and Ruby which is tasked with capturing agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Upon completion, there will be four quinjets waiting outside the compound ready to extract you and if all goes well S.H.I.E.L.D will no longer be a problem and we'll have two new scientists.

 

0300 Hydra facility 2 days later

Whitehall walked in front of the assembled agents before speaking "Today the future of Hydra stands is in the balance, upon the defeat of S.H.I.E.L.D our organization will have to choose how it should move forward should we return the shadows slowly positioning ourselves within the government or should we openly fight against those that will try and hamper our goals. An any that do will be reminded of what happens when pests get in our way. With the completion of today's Hydra will be one step closer to world domination. HAIL HYDRA"

Ward watched as everyone began to shout HAIL HYDRA.

 

Currently at the Playground:

"Fitz, have you made any progress on identifying our mystery man?" Coulson asked 

"No, sir, I have run his face through CIA, FBI, and Interpol and there haven't been any matches. The only other place that I could think that may have had his face no longer exists and I have meticulously looked through old S.H.I.E.L.D and SSR files. But that can only go so far because the only files we have on hand are from 1940 to 1972 and it will take a week unless I have help."

"I'll see if I can spare a few agents." Coulson replied

"It would be much appreciated, Director."

Over the next three hours while waiting on Coulson. Fitz decided to ask Jemma for help as they combed through the files.

"Hey, Jemma, I think I found something" Fitz shouted as he took the file over to Jemma "Is this the guy that you saw with Skye?" he asked as Jemma nodded

They soon sprinted out of the storage room towards Coulson's office before barging into his office.

"Fitz, Simmons what is the meaning of this?"

"Sir, we think we found who Skye was talking to."

Coulson was wide-eyed before he took hold of the file.

"The man who was seen with Skye appears to Werner Reinhardt a high ranking Hydra official during the Second World War."

"Do you know how crazy that sound."

"I know sir, but he does fit the profile."

"It says he was sent here that he was sent to the rat after S.H.I.E.L.D turned down his offer to become a scientist." Coulson sighed even if he was released he would be well over 100 years old whereas the image of the guy with Skye doesn't look a day over 50.

 

Meanwhile Outside: (Hydra)

"You ready, Rudy" Daisy asked as she cocked her rifle

Ruby nodded as she clicked the safety off.

"Alright, men once we enter the base our primary objective is to capture agents Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons the scientific duo that is keeping S.H.I.E.L.D afloat once they are captured we are to leave the facility and meet at the rendezvous. Now it time to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D once and for all. HAIL HYDRA"

"HAIL HYDRA" Daisy's squad shouted

"Detonate the charges, Oliver."

[Boom]

 

Inside the Playground

(S.H.I.E.L.D)

[Door slams shut] "Phil there has been a breach in the Southeast Corridor"

"What!"

"CCTV shows that they're headed toward the archives"

"May, round up every available agent and start heading toward the archives to repel this assault also tell Fitzsimmons they need to lock up and take shelter in their lab"

"Consider it done"

(Hydra)

"Ward, Garrett be careful"

"We will be sweetheart Ward replied as they entered the building.

"Now team, we will be entering 5 minutes after the Garrett does and instead of archives, we will be heading towards the science lab. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD.

"YES, MA'AM"

(S.H.I.E.L.D)

"Jemma do you believe this I would've never have thought that Hydra would get this ballsy"

"Fitz, for the last 2 years Hydra has undergone major changes under the direction of an unknown entity, since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now what they today is precise and surgical."

"That means that this attacked was planned

[Explosion] door falls down

(Hydra/S.H.I.E.L.D)

"Ruby, would you like to the honors?"

"Yes, I would" Ruby replied as two other agents zip tied both Fitz and Simmons.

"Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons you are hereby accepted into Hydra and will begin working immediately on helping Hydra build a better world."

"An why would we help you?" Jemma asked venomously

Daisy strolled forward and looked Jemma in the eyes "Because if you don't we'll do the same to you that we did to Kara Palamas better known as Agent 33."

"What happened to you, Skye?" Jemma asked remembering how much she used to care about the team. [laughs] "I realized what you guys and Coulson were up to, you wanted to turn me into a WEAPON! YOU WANTED TO CREATE A FALSE SENSE OF SECURITY SO I WOULD CONFIDE IN YOU." Jemma just looked on as despair spilled from Skye "DO YOU KNOW WHATS WORST IS THAT MY MOTHER WAS KILLED BECAUSE SHE WAS SHIELDING ME FROM THEM." Daisy paused "If you want to know what happened Jemma the fact of the matter is that I was shown the truth about S.H.I.E.L.D and they will finally **BURN**.

(S.H.I.E.L.D)

Where are they all coming from are intelligence reports showed that Hydra was a minimal threat due to their lack of manpower. Coulson thought as he shot down a few Hydra operatives

"Phil, we're running out of ammo and they're trying to flank us we need to escape before they start heading toward the science lab."

"Your right, May, lets go"

As they left Coulson had to dive to the floor quite a few times until he was nicked in the arm

"Is it just me, May, or does it seem like they're targeting me specifically?" as they rounded the corner they saw Skye leading a team of Hydra operatives with Fitzsimmons in tow. 

"Skye" Coulson shouted as Daisy turned around and glared at him as he could see the animosity in her eyes as all her hate was directed towards him.

(Hydra/S.H.I.E.L.D)

" **Coulson** " Daisy said venomously

"Skye, we can help you it doesn't have to be this way. We care about you and want you to come home to us." Coulson said as he inched closer.

"LIAR" Coulson was startled by her sudden outburst "Ruby escort the prioners outside I'll handle these two"

"Men, you heard her you are to head to the rendezvous point to be extracted if we aren't out in 10 minutes you are to leave without us is that understood." Ruby said as they all nodded.

"You should be leaving with them, Ruby" Daisy said as she sighed

"Yeah, an let you have all the fun as if."

"Ruby you take Coulson while I subdue May is that understood" Ruby nodded as they aproached the last two remaining S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Skye, listen to Hydra is using you if you come back now we can find a way to fix what they've done."

"Nothing can fix what you've done, Coulson I was an orphan because of you the only way this ends is with you dead. But don't worry I'll make swift and painless unlike when you killed my mother." Coulson was completly puzzled as he began to realize that the reason she hates him is because Hydra must've brainwashed her into thinking that he was the reason she never had a family and that he was the reason for all her struggles.

Ruby and Daisy began to fight as the tried to slash at Coulson and May. As May quickly disarmed Skye, Coulson got nicked in the arm as swung to punch Ruby. As she took three more swift jabs at Coulson he took hold her arm slightly twisting it until she dropped the knife. At which point Ruby headbutted Coulson to break his hold on her. "You know for an old man Coulson you have a lot of strength." Before she quickly roundhoused him causing him to fall to the floor unconsious. Meanwhile, Daisy and May were evenly matched constantly throwing eachother into tables and cabinets. "Give it up, Skye there is no-" [gunshot] May slowly turns around to see the blonde holding a pistol as she collapsed to the ground. "Thank you, Ruby but I had everything other control." Ruby just smiled "Of course you did." she said as she rolled her eyes. Daisy looked at her as if she were offended "An what is that suppose to mean?" before they both started laughing. "Ok, Ruby lets grab Coulson and get out of here before they decide to blow it.


End file.
